rerumasfandomcom-20200213-history
Betty Augen
'Betty Augen '(born March 16, 2021) is a 14-year-old human-Opticoid reruma and a member of the Plumbers' Helpers. Adopted at a young age by human parents without any knowledge of her origins, Betty's alien traits suddenly manifested while she was in eighth grade. After Gwen Tennyson learned of her circumstances, she sent Max Glenn to recruit her as the first new member of the reformed Plumbers' Helpers. Biography Background Following the Twilight War in 2019, many alien worlds were left utterly devastated and inhospitable to life. As a result, countless alien refugees sought asylum on worlds which survived the Twilight War, including Earth, which was home to a growing alien population at the time. However, due to Ben Tennyson's death, anti-alien political groups rose to power on Earth, led by Will Harangue. This broad social movement against human-alien cohabitation, known as the Homeworld movement, made it exponentially more difficult for aliens to live on Earth in peace. The Opticoid home planet Sightra was one of the worlds rendered inhospitable during the Twilight War, and a number of Opticoids came to Earth seeking refuge as a result. At some point in 2019 or 2020, a male Opticoid - likely one of these refugees - encountered a female human in the Bellwood area, and the two conceived a reruma child, who was born on March 16, 2021 (exactly one year after the birth of Max Glenn). The parents chose to name their reruma daughter Betty. Early Life At some point shortly after Betty's birth, for reasons unknown, her biological mother gave her up for adoption at the Daniel Marcus Care Center in Bellwood, leaving only her name and date of birth, with no information about her reruma heritage. In 2024, at the age of three, Betty was adopted by Clark and Janice Augen, a relatively affluent couple living in the area. Though Clark and Janice were unknowingly adopting a half-alien child, the two politically allied themselves with Will Harangue and the Homeworld movement, considering aliens to be a threat to human safety and economic stability. Because Betty's alien traits did not manifest until eleven years after they adopted her, Clark and Janice were oblivious to the fact that their own daughter was a reruma. Betty experienced a relatively normal and comfortable childhood as the only child of the Augen family. She attended Madison Elementary School (the same school that Ben Tennyson once attended) and later a private middle school, and was also involved in extracurricular activities such as gymnastics and martial arts. She had a few friends in spite of her largely introverted and shy personality. However, in eighth grade, Betty's life dramatically changed when her reruma traits - most notably her Opticoid eyes - suddenly manifested. Betty struggled to hide these traits from her peers, only to be exposed in front of her entire class. Clark and Janice, hearing of this, immediately pulled Betty out of public school while under fire from other parents for allowing their "alien daughter" to attend class with humans. Horrified at the discovery that their own daughter was one of the aliens they loathed, Betty's parents forced her to remain in her room at almost all times, all while constantly verbally abusing and dehumanizing her. Gwen Tennyson, deciphering Betty's identity from the school district and her student records, attempted to contact the Augens to establish protection for Betty, even sending Betty a photonic ID mask to help her hide her abnormal appearance while in public. Joining the Helpers After recognizing Betty's circumstances as parental abuse, Gwen chose to change tactics, and recruited the aid of Max Glenn to attempt to convince Betty's parents to let her stay with the Plumbers. Max reluctantly agreed, primarily out of curiosity about Betty, and made multiple attempts to meet Betty amidst her parents' refusal to cooperate. In spite of their resistance, however, Max managed to meet and befriend Betty, which eventually resulted in her parents reluctantly agreeing to allow her to move to the Bellwood Plumber HQ. Betty then became the first new member of the Plumbers' Helpers, shortly followed by 10-year-old Galvanic Mechamorph reruma Niko Yamamoto and 13-year-old Appoplexian reruma Lyssa. Appearance Betty is a 14-year-old girl with long pink hair, light skin, and green eyes. Due to her Opticoid heritage, Betty possesses numerous additional green eyes on her shoulders, chest, back, arms, and hands, as well as pointed, batlike ears. Her Opticoid eyes are independent of her human eyes, but they tend to move in sync with one another, which Max compared to the synchronized motions of a school of fish. Betty's Opticoid eyes are shaped differently from her human eyes and possess slit-like pupils. According to Betty, her Opticoid eyes are highly resistant to external stimuli, being tougher than even her skin. Betty's usual outfit consists of a large violet sweater over a light violet undershirt, as well as a pink skirt, pink-and-violet stockings, and white shoes with pink hearts. Betty usually wears her hair in a small ponytail with a violet bow. Betty acquired these clothes from storage in the Bellwood Plumber HQ, and they reportedly once belonged to Gwen Tennyson, but she never wore them because she thought they were too colorful. Personality Betty is a shy and insecure but energetic girl described by those close to her as kind-hearted, innocent, and affectionate. She has an expressive and vibrant personality that borders on childlike, reflected in her love for bright colors and girlish things. While quite lively around those close to her, among strangers, Betty tends to be reserved, taciturn, and meek. She struggles with low self-esteem and insecurity, largely perpetuated by her parents' treatment of her and her worries about her outward appearance and reruma biology. While she has a consistently low opinion of herself and often feels lonely, Betty finds comfort and security in those close to her, displaying a highly affectionate and loving side. Betty is very physically intimate and likes to hug her loved ones, including Max, Gwen, Niko, and Lyssa. Betty also has an interest in a variety of somewhat offbeat and "weird" things, including a borderline obsessive love for cows. She is easily flustered and embarrassed, and has a hard time hiding her emotions due to her Opticoid eyes. Relationships Max Glenn Betty considers Max to be her best friend, and trusts him more than anyone else. She deeply admires him for his acceptance of her and his desire to be close to her, and as a result, she spends much of her time with him. Betty and Max often connect on a deeply emotional level, and help one another with their respective emotional struggles. Betty has strong romantic feelings for Max, and at one point told Gwen that she loves him, though she is too shy to admit it to him, in spite of the strong implication that Max returns these feelings. She often becomes extremely flustered around him as a result, and struggles to hide her feelings. For-Fun Sheet Gallery Betty 4c (opticoid).png Betty 4c (human).png|Betty's "human form" Betty 3.png Betty sweater.png Betty-0.png Betty 2.png Bettyartdz.png Bettychibi.png Behind the Scenes Betty was first introduced in the pilot episode of Rerumas, back when the series was known under the working title of ''Hereditarum. ''Originally, her name was Betty Everson, but it was later changed to Augen (the German word for "eye"). Betty's role has remained mostly the same; she is a shy Opticoid reruma whose parents fear and reject her, but who eventually ends up joining Max's team. Category:Characters Category:Plumbers' Helpers Category:Rerumas Category:Main Characters